


Girls Be Calling They GFs 'Oneechan'

by MamiAfterDark (EdamamiTomoe)



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Pseudo-Incest, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/MamiAfterDark
Summary: Fun things to do with your girlfriend: calling her your big sister.





	Girls Be Calling They GFs 'Oneechan'

“Um, Yocchan, I hope you won’t think it’s too weird, but…” Riko begins, flustered and fidgety as she approaches her girlfriend with her request, “Is it okay if… if you call me oneechan?”

Obviously taken aback, Yohane stares at her girlfriend with a funny smile, but then she realizes, and goes, “Ohhh, you have been reading another one of your siscon yuri manga again, haven’t you? Oh Riri-chan, that’s forbidden love!”

“I-I have…” Riko says, even more flustered now that her girlfriend knows what this is all about, but she doesn’t deny any of it. “I just… um, I don’t really have a sister to call me that, so I kind of really want you to be my imouto…”

“Ohh… kyeheh, are you implying that if you do have an actual sister, you’d be into her? That’s so awful, Riri-chan.” Yohane teases, smirking deviously, but also she does realize she might sound a bit harsh, so she pulls in close and kisses her girlfriend on the cheek to reassure her that she’s just being playful. “I suppose I can play along and satiate your weird siscon kink. What will you have me do, ‘oneechan’?~”

Upon being referred to as ‘oneechan’, Riko gasps in excitement, her entire face lighting up and her cheeks turning red. In a soft yet excited whisper, she urges her girlfriend, “D-do that again, Yocchan! Call me ‘oneechan’ again!”

Excited by her girlfriend’s reaction to something so simple, Yohane clears her throat, and then say in a higher pitched and more childlike voice, “O-oneechan! Daisuki, oneechan!”

“Hhhhhi!~ Yocchan, that’s so good!” Riko squeals excitedly, her face just as red as her hair by this point, and exclaims, “A-again! Say it again, Yocchan! You’re so good at it!”

“Oneechaaan, you’re being weird…” Maintaining her childlike voice, Yohane does a cute little pout, her own cheeks getting flushed as well. “You’re not like a weird siscon pervert, are you oneechan?”

“Aaah, sorry sorry Yocchan, you’re just soooo cute!~ You just make such an adorable little sister…!” As if getting into character herself, Riko pulls in close and eagerly embraces Yohane, barely restraining herself from feeling up her ‘imouto’ right away. “Heheh, sorry imouto, oneechan got a little excited…”

Almost as if she can’t hold herself back any longer, Riko quickly moves behind her little sister and wraps her arms around her, eagerly letting her hands roam up from Yohane’s tummy and towards her chest. Pleasantly surprised by how horny her girlfriend has gotten, Yohane gasps in her cute imouto voice, “O-oneechan! You’re not supposed to be touching me there!”

“Heheh, but you’re just so soft, Yocchan…” Riko says, unabashedly feeling up to her little sister’s chest with both her hands, kneading her cute little mounds in between her fingers and softly teasing her nipple through her blouse with her thumb. Without even giving Yohane a chance to respond, she reaches down under her skirt and starts groping at her pussy, cooing, “Yocchan, you’re such an adorable little sister… it’s just so hard to control myself when oneechan’s around you…!”

A bit surprised by the sudden advances, Yohane gasps out softly and moans, “O-oneechan! Y-you’re… you’re making me feel all funny…!”

Although she was just playing along at first, Yohane has quickly gotten into it, finding being treated this way to be incredibly arousing. So what was at first just playful flirting has quickly turned into actual sex.

As if purely driven by lust now, Riko eagerly reaches under her little sister’s panties and starts fingering her, rubbing two fingers along her labia and getting them nice and wet before pushing them into Yocchan’s pussy. With her other hand she reaches beneath Yohane’s blouse and bra to grope and fondle at her chest excitedly, as she plants kisses along her neck and whispers, “Yocchan… oh Yocchan, you’re just such a tasty little sister… you’re so soft and innocent… I want to defile you so much…!”

“Oneechan… oneechan! S-something is… nnhh, if you keep touching me like that, something is going to… going to come out-!” Yohane moans out loudly, letting herself relax and be taken by her older sister, enjoying every pulse of pleasure coursing through her, every kiss and nibble planted upon her neck. And before long, she ends up hitting her climax, her entire body tensing up with excitement as she squeals out loudly, “I’m… I’m cumming, oneechan-!”

As her little sister is completely drowned out in bliss, Riko holds onto her tightly, her fingers plunged into her honeypot curled, her hand clutched tightly onto her breast, her kiss-turned-bite digging into her neck. Seemingly intent on amplifying Yohane’s ecstasy, Riko doesn’t loosen her grip until her girlfriend’s climax seems to have ended.

“Nnh, geez… Riri-chan, you’re the worst ~” Yohane pouts as she slowly calms down from her orgasm, nuzzling and kissing Riko affectionately, groaning into her kisses, “You’re such an awful siscon, Riri-chan, such a huge pervert…”

“Mmm… hmhm ~” Riko simply smiles, pulling her fingers out of her girlfriend and instead bringing them up and softly prodding at her lips until she obediently starts licking and sucking on them, tasting her own quim. “And you make such a good little sister, Yocchan… hmhm, you’re really good at being little, you know? We should do this again sometimes.”

“Maybe.” Once Yohane has cleaned her fluids off of Riko’s fingers, she pulls back and gives a mischievous smile, one that a little sister might make when plotting mischief, “Maybe I like being a cute little sister. Maybe I want my pervy oneechan to take advantage of me more sometimes.”

“And you call me awful ~”

Riko once again pounces on Yohane, barraging her with little kisses and tickles, making her giggle with delight as the two falls into bed, their arms wrapped tightly around each other in a soft embrace, their lips locked together. Although being her girlfriend’s little sister is something Yohane has never envisioned would become the case, it seems to her that doing such an awful roleplay like this is actually really fun after all.


End file.
